The Aurora Cullen Story
by edwardgrl93
Summary: Before there was Bella there was another girl in Edward's life. A young girl by the name of Jasmine who later becomes Aurora Cullen. And this is her story


The Aurora Cullen Story

It's amazing what a fire can start. It can either end a life, or start a brand new one. It can take away your family, or land you in a safer one. It all depends on who finds you at what time. I was lucky enough that I was pulled from the fire before the house went down on my abusive family. Trapping my mother, father, and older brother inside.

It was a miracle that they came for me. I wasn't hurt to see the old house go down. I wasn't sad to see the whole damn building go down. I smiled up at the flames as the licked the sky like an eager puppy playing with its master. There was nothing I wanted more then to get away from them and my prayers where answered. That was until…but that's a story for another book. This is my story. The story of the eighth Cullen.

Chapter 1

Outcast

"Wake up. Time for another day at school." Sang my mother. I simply rolled over in my bed. "Jasmine, don't make me get your father."

"Get him then. I don't want to get up."

"Do you have a test today?"

"No."

"Do you have a fever?"

"Maybe."

I felt my mattress take in the weight of my mother as she sat next to me. Her hand pressed to my forhead. I grumbled. It felt ice cold against my hot forehead. "Warm. But I don't think it's high enough to miss school."

"Mom, I can't move, and I can hardly talk."

"I know, but Mitch will want you to go to school."

Mitch, my father, though I never called him that, was the abusive one next to my older brother. They would take turns beating my mother and I for sport. Whoever left the most bruises got to spend the night doing whatever they wanted with either my mom or me. I liked it when my brother won, because he would get to drunk and pass out before he touched me. My dad on the other hand…the beatings lasted until he passed out. One night he didn't pass out until eight o'clock pm. I went through four bottles of make up and you could still see the bruises.

School meant one thing, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. The hottest boy in the whole school. He was a Sophmore this year, and I'm just a freshman. He doesn't really look at me much, but when he does he smiles, only to have it fade when he would see the bruises. He would look at his sister, Alice, mumble something then they would both look at me. Only to have Alice pull the arm of her faster brother, and lover, Jasper Hale away from the school cafeteria.

The Cullens were not related by blood, except for Jasper and Rosalie who were twins. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them. All of them. Rosalie was with Emmett. Alice was with Jasper. And Edward? He was alone. He had no one. He was like me.

"Up, up, up. Time to start another day."

Michael dropped me off. "You look good in that skirt." He stroked my bare leg. I slapped it away. "Hey, show some respect for your brother."

"I don't respect someone who doesn't respect me." I opened the door to get out of the car, but he grabbed my wrist. I flushed bright red when I saw the Cullens drive up. "Michael let me go."

"He's not interested in you, Jasmine. Who would want a bruised rag doll like you?"

Tears hit my eyes. "Please let me go. Please I promise I'll be good."

His smile turned wicked. "Just wait until you get home."

I was pulling so hard that when he let go I fell back. I hard laughing behind me, and when I looked back everybody was watching the commotion.

I wiped away my tears knowing my make up was ruined, but more came when I saw where my books had landed. They had spilled out of my bag and landed right in the muddy stream running next to the curb. I reached to get them, but so did another hand.

"You ok?" An angelic voice asked.

I looked up following where the hand connected to the arm, the arm to the shoulder, the shoulder to the neck, and the neck connected to the…Edward Cullen was standing inches away from me.

My mouth opened, but nothing came out. The laughing had stopped, and as a matter of fact it was dead silent. He smiled and gathered my books. "I'm sure we can find some for you to borrow while these dry."

I just nodded at him. All eyes where on me, and Edward Cullen. I thought I was going to pass out.

"Was that your dad?"

I shook my head.

"Your brother?"

I nodded.

His smile faded as he looked down at the books in his hand. Then the smile came back and he reached for me.

I took his hand and he helped me up. "Your Jasmine Laurent, right? The little freshman that moved here not to long ago."

_He knows my name! How cool is that! Talk to him you idiot! _My mind screamed at me. His smile widened.

"Why don't I walk you to your next class. Explain what happened. I'm sure your teachers won't mind."

"Your shirt." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Your shirt will get dirty. Why don't you let me carry them. And you'll be late to your class if you come with me. Thank you for your kindness, but I'll be fine now." I took my books out of his arms. There was no way I was going to let Edward Cullen walk around school with a big huge mud stain on his clean white shirt. I'd rather shoot myself in the foot then let that happen.

He gave them to me, and I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked back towards the school. No one ever talked to me so this was something totally different. This was something that was new to me. Something I had never gone through before. So why the hell did I feel all warm inside.

I ran to the girl's bathroom only to see Jessica and Angela talk at the sink. They were two Sophmore girls.

"Oh, hi." Said Angela.

I smiled and said hi back shyly.

"What happened to your books?" Asked Jessica.

"They fell in the water when I got out of my brother's car. I'm such a clouts"

"I really like that skirt." Said Angela.

"I had a skirt like that when I was in the sixth grade." Said Jessica.

I looked down at my black leather skirt. It was way to small for me.

"My parents gave it to Good Will when I out grew it."

My face blushed. I bought this skirt at Good Will. I felt so imprested.

"Where did you get it?" Asked Angela.

"Um…Christmas present from my grandparents."

"Where did they get it? Did they tell you?"

I shook my head. I wanted to run from the room screaming, but I was stuck there. Angela was the nicest girl I'd ever met, but I wished I could do the same for her friend Jessica. I really didn't like her all that much.

"Well it looks really good on you."

"It's way to short for her, Angela, I mean look at it. It barley comes above her knees." Said Jessica.

I looked down at it. There was no barley to it. It was way above my knees.

"Well…all she needs is some good leggings and she'll be fine. The boots go real good with it." Angela smiled at me.

"So did you hear about Mike's party?" Jessica asked, turning back to her friend.

I saw it as my chance to get out. I turned and headed for the door. "Bye" I heard Angela call to my back. "Bye" I mumbled under my breath so she couldn't hear me.

I hurried home when school was over. Michael had forgotten to pick me up…again.

I liked taking my time, but I knew I would be in trouble so I quickened my pace a little.

When I got home, mom was on the phone smoking a cigarette. Mitch was passed out in his chair with a beer in his hand, and Michael was nowhere to be found. I was free. For now that is. Michael was probably either working at his job or he was out with his girlfriend. I swear she was a walking Barbie Doll. Everything from her boobs to her nose looked fake. Her hair was almost platinum blonde. She was just a few shades off. That was it. I didn't really like his girlfriend, but who really cared what I wanted.

I silently went to me room and closed my door. It wasn't the day that I had wanted it to be, but it was the hand I was dealt and I had laid down my last card. Now all I had to do was homework and wait for my brother to get home.

I was thrown off guard when a knock came at the leaving room door. My room was up stairs and I normally didn't hear it when someone knocked. So when I heard that knock, I almost fell off my bed. It was pathetic really.

"Is Jasmine home?" Asked Edward's voice.

I let out a sharp squeal and truly feel off my bed and landed in a heap with a soft thud.

"Um…. actually I'm not sure if she is home. I was on the phone just a few minutes ago, and I'm not sure if I heard her come in." My mother answered.

"Do you mind if I check her bed room?"

"Why waist your time with the girl, when you can have a woman?" I heard the drunken slur in my mother's words. How could she truly ask that of a sixteen year old?

"That's very tempting ma'am, but I'm afraid I'm here to waist my time with the girl."

I heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs. My heart stopped. My room was a mess. I started throwing stuff under my bed when a soft wrap came at my door. I flopped on my bed.

"Who is it?" I asked as sweet as I could.

"Edward Cullen." He answered. "Jasmine?"

"Yeah, come on in."

As he opened the door I actually felt my heart melt. There he was. In my room. Then the thought crossed me. He was in my _house._

_Oh, God. _I thought to myself. _What is he doing here? What is he doing on my side of the traces? But most importantly…WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE!_

He smiled slightly. "May I sit down?"

"Um…yes of course." I kicked the books out of the way. I thought I was going to hyperventilate! He the Edward Cullen was sitting on my bed. Of all places to sit it was my bed. "So what can I do for you?"

"I saw you with your brother this morning in the parking lot."

"Oh you saw that?" I started blushing.

He stiffened in his seat, closed his eyes, and covered his mouth. But it wasn't just his mouth; he was covering his nose too. Like he was going to be sick or _something_.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He simply nodded. I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down a few times as if he was swallowing hard. He didn't open his eyes, and he didn't move his hand.

_Do I smell bad? Does he smell something that I don't? _I couldn't understand what was his problem. I smelled my hair, but it smelled like strawberries. My favorite shampoo. I put deodorant and perfume so I know it wasn't me.

"Can I get you something?"

He shook his head no.

"Is there something you want?"

"I was going to talk to you, but I'm afraid I have to go now."

Before I could say anything he was out of the house. I was an outcast again.

Chapter 2

Inside Out

I got to my car as fast as I could. Her mother's words haunted me just as much as the smell of Jasmine's blood. Why was it that her mother was blushing from the alcohol, but yet Jasmine's blush sent me into a feeding frenzy? It made no sense to me. I wanted to kill her.

The monster in me told me to go back. _Seduce her. Make her want you. _He told me. I still pressed my hand to my face until I was in my Volvo. After I was finally in I moved my hand. It wasn't what I wanted to do to her, but it was what he wanted to do to her. And that's what scared me.

I hit the high way faster then I should have. Faster then any human would dare to go in a car. I had to get to Carlisle. He was the only one that could talk me down to controlled level. That's what I hated about being a vampire. It just wasn't normal. It turned a person inside out.

I pulled into the driveway and sped for the garage. I felt at home now.

_Turn back. Go back to her. Helpless, virgin, young, BLOOD!_

I ignored the haunting thought in my head. Jasper could help calm me down. He could make me feel better just as much as Carlisle could. Then the images started.

Jasmine was lying on her bed. The look on her face pained me. She was scared, frightened. Sure pure terror.

_"Please Edward, let me live."_ Tear fell from her eyes.

I closed my eyes and shook my head as if trying to turn away from the images. It worked, for now.

I ran as fast as I could into the house. "Carlisle!" I called out.

He was sitting in the living room with his wife, and my mother for reasons, Esme. He had his hand on her thief and was cooing to her as if she was a frightened child. She must have tried to clean the already spotless house again.

He looked up at me as I came in through the door. "What is it son?"

"I need to feed. Now!"

I knew he could see that my eyes where not the normal melted gold that we all had. I knew he could see they were as black as coal. Maybe even blacker if that was possible. But for me I'm sure it was. There was no dought of it.

He grabbed my arm and took me back into the garage. He opened a silver cabinet that was really a freezer. He pulled out a pack of blood and handed it to me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She blushed. She simply blushed and the smell of her blood. I could control myself, but it…it didn't smell…the same as everybody else's." I looked to the floor in shame.

"Has she ever smelled like that before?"

"Never."

He sighed a sigh of relief. I didn't know why at the time, but you know my story so you should know why. I looked up at him. "What does it mean?"

"It just means that you needed to feed, and since she's young and closer to your age-"

"Carlisle she is several years younger then me. Decades even. I shouldn't be reacting to a sixteen year old like this. Fifteen at the youngest now that I think about it. I don't want to feel like this towards her. I don't want to hurt her."

"Edward I know you don't. Stay home for a while. Don't go to school. Go to Alaska for a while even if you need to. Stay away from the girl for a while."

"And what if she comes looking for me? What if she comes to the house? I don't think I could handle myself Carlisle."

"Edward, this is a new feeling and until we can get everything to normal again you can't be around her."

"That's just it. I can't not be around her."

"You have to see her everyday?"

"Sometimes."

"And when you look at her, what do you feel?"

"Like…like she needs me. Like she needs me to be there and hold her as close as possible without killing her. Like she needs someone who loves her. Because…because of her thoughts. And what her brother does to her when he drops her off. It kills me to watch such a beautiful girl go through something so horrible. They don't give a damn about her Carlisle. Do you know what it feels like to watch her go through that?"

"Yes. I do. I see patients come in with bruises and broken bones all the time. And all I want to do is bring them home, but I don't want to dare hurt them in any way, and the only way to bring them here is if we kill them or change them and I'm not about to do that if I can't help myself."

"I know you, Carlisle. I remember what you have always taught us, and still to this very day still do. I know what it's like to want to…help. No. She needs me at school. She needs a friend of some sort or another. And I have to be that friend. I can control myself."

"I know you can."

The next day I waited for her car to pull up, but it never did.

"Edward, you'll be late." Alice called.

"I'll talk my way out of it. Car broke down or something." I told her.

_Edward what are you waiting for?_ Her mind asked.

I looked to the road, then back to my left. She nodded her head and went in with Jasper and the others. I could feel that something was wrong. I silently got back into my car and drove away. I knew the way to her house.

Chapter 3

The Fire

I woke up. The dream of Edward Cullen looking like he was going to be sick scared me. What had made him do that? I had lit candles around my room now hoping things would be better. It was working…so I thought.

I could smell something burning. All my candles were out. I sat up in my bed. The room was stuffy. I looked at my alarm clock. I WAS LATE!

I jumped out of bed as fast as I could. "Mom!" I called. I grabbed my jeans and throw them on. I pulled on a crisp clean shirt. "Mom!!" I called a bit louder.

She must have been asleep. Then the smoke smell got stronger. She must have left the stove on. I needed out of my room so I could go to the bathroom to fix my hair. I was sure Justin; our next-door neighbor would take me. He seemed to like me.

I slowly opened my door only to close it for I large cloud of hot smoke hit my face. I dropped to the ground coughing. That when I heard the sirens outside. I coughed more. My hand still on the doorknob.

My house was on fire.

I heard a small explosion down stairs and screams from outside. I ran to my window and tried to open it. Then I remembered dad had pad locked it so I wouldn't run away. I beat on the window.

"Oh my god a girl is still up there!" Screamed from bellow me. Then I saw Edward's Volvo.

I banged louder and called out his name at the top of my lungs. I could see the flames coming from the bottom half of my house. I felt warmth on my legs. I looked back and saw smoke.

"EDWARD, HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Beating on the glass. The smoke hit my lungs.

I fell to the ground coughing. My world was going black. All I could hear was the roar of a fire and me coughing.

Chapter 4

Save Her!

"Sir you can't go in there." The firefighter said pushing me back.

"Please I have to save her."

"EDWARD, SAVE ME!" I heard her scream. Then a lot of coughing. I looked up at her bedroom window. She was gone!

I shoved him out of my way and ran for her house. I kicked the door open and ran in.

"Jasmine! Jasmine!" all I could see was smoke and flames.

_Edward…please come for me…_

Her thought was weak but I heard it as if she was standing next to me.

I raced for her bedroom. Jumping over the flames. I was scared of them but more scared of losing her.

I kicked open her door and there she was laying on the floor in front of her window.

"Jasmine!" I ran to her. The smoke had knocked her out.

I scooped her up into my arms. I turned to the door but the flames blocked it.

I kicked at the window and it shattered clean out of the frame. With one hand holding her I used my other hand to pull us into the pane of the window.

"Jump!" The firemen bellow yelled.

I looked at my hand and blood trickled. _Great_.

I pushed off and landed on the tarp they had for us.

"She needs a doctor. Take her to Dr. Cullen." I said handing her over.

I looked at her slightly smudged face. She was helpless. "I'll go with her in the ambulance."

"And the family?" he asked taking her from me.

"Gone. She has no one."

"Poor thing. You know her?"

"She's my friend."

The ride was long, and just as I told them; Carlisle came in to take her.

Carlisle let me come in with them to work on her. But I was sent from the room to wait for her. Hours later he came back in.

"How is she?"

"My office."

I followed without asking.

"Edward…she has to much smoke in her lungs."

"How…how much longer?"

"Minutes, son."

I knew what he was asking me, and it scared me. But I wanted Jasmine to live.

"It's your choice. We can have you moved to a private room." He offered.

"I'll do it."

I looked down at her. _Save her! _The monster whispered to me. It sounded sad…for once. She looked sad, and lonely, and hurt.

I fell to my knees next to her bed. The back of my fingers brushing her cheek. She was cold and she didn't flinch under my touch. I leaned my head to her neck and kissed as softly as I could. Her heart was slowing. I opened my mouth and before a human could blink, fresh, sweet, human blood was flowing down my throat. This was what the monster wanted, but he wasn't going to get her.

My tongue danced over the wound and it sealed. I went to another part of her neck and repeated my actions. Slowly her heart started to beat again. The monster leaped with joy.

_Calm down, Edward._ I could hear Carlisle tell me when I first found Alice. When I saved her. I focused on Carlisle's words as her last wound was healed. I could smell her blood. I could still taste it her blood.

She slowly opened her eyes. They were a bright crimson red.

"Edward?" she whispered.

I nodded. "Good morning."

"Where am I?"

"Forks Hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"Do you remember who you are?"

She nodded, then stopped. Her eyes fell to her hands. Which were as pale as mine. She ran her hands up to her chest. Then to her neck then to her face. Her eyes widened. I knew what she was feeling.

"What happened to me?"

"You changed." I answered with a shaky voice.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She glared at me.

"I…saved you…Aurora."

"Don't call me _that_." She hissed. "My name is Jasmine."

"You don't live like that anymore. You're a Cullen now. You're my sister."

"Maybe I don't wanna be your sister."

"That's not what your mind says."

_Stay out of my head!_ Her thoughts growled as she glared up at me.

I sighed. What could I do? What could I tell her? There was nothing I could tell her that would calm her down.

Suddenly her face softened. "Oh…Edward…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

I looked at her as if she was a crazy person.

"Edward, don't look at me like that. I…I'm just scared. What happened to me?"

"I…I changed you…into a vampire. So you wouldn't die. So I wouldn't lose my only friend. So I wouldn't lose my sister."

She looked at me like I've never seen anyone look at me before. It almost scared me. I saw love, compassion, trust, and pure joy. She closed her eyes and her smile widened. I knew that smell.

"What is that great smell?"

"Something you can't have. Something you really can't have."

"What is it?"

"Human blood I'm afraid."

She looked at me with wide eyes. Like she was scared of something. Like something was coming for her.

"Human blood?"

"I'm afraid so."

The door opened and Carlisle came in. He smiled at Aurora. "Well isn't she beautiful."

"You should have seen her before." I replied.

She smiled up at me. _Who is that?_

"This is Carlisle, our dad. Carlisle this is Aurora." I said.

She turned her smile to Carlisle. "Pleased to meet you." She said with the sweetest smile.

"Nice to meet you as well." He held his hand. "I guess I'm your new dad."

She took it with an even bigger smile. "I guess I'm your new daughter."

I could tell that they were going to get along just fine.

Carlisle told the nurses that Jasmine Orleans had not made it. Her lungs had too much smoke in them to work anymore. There was nothing that could be done. I was able to get Aurora out of the hospital and back to the house. When we hit the highway she had questions.

"What am I going to do about closes?"

"We have a sister that will take care of that. Her name's Alice. I love her dearly, but she'll dress you like a Barbie doll."

She laughed, running her fingers through her shiny hair. "Wait do we feed on?"

"Animales, but for now blood packets. You need to hold up your strength, and everyone will want to meet you. Our mom is Esme. Then there is Jasper and Emmett. Jasper is with Alice and Emmett is with Rosalie. Stay on Rosalie's good side if you want to live."

She chuckled a little more. "She's a blonde?"

"She's a blonde. How did you know that?"

"…I'm not sure. I just…knew." She looked out the window as I turned down our drive.

_How did she know? _I asked myself. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. Was that her power? Did she know things about people before she met them? This was something that I needed to watch closer. She was defiantly different.

We got into the house and the first thing I saw was Alice running up to us. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Where did you go? I turned around and the Volvo was gone." She pulled back and looked down at Aurora. "Oh she's beautiful."

I felt fingers dig into my shirt. I looked over my shoulder and Aurora was hiding behind me.

"Alice this is Aurora. She's shy. Aurora this is your new sister Alice. She won't hurt you."

Aurora poked her head around to look at Alice. Alice gasped and stepped back. "Edward. Her…her eyes."

"I know. I changed her not to long ago. She doesn't have a family anymore, and she almost died herself. What else was I suppose to do, let her die?"

"No. No of course not. She's just so beautiful."

"Is there something wrong with me, Edward?" Aurora asked looking up at me.

"No, sweetheart. There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect just the way you are." I answered her. Smiling down at her big round red eyes.

"The way you made me?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes. Just the way he made you." Alice replied.

She smiled at Alice now. I was happy that she was accepting Alice. Jasper came into the room next. He looked at Aurora then looked at me. "You changed that little freshmen."

_So that's what I am to him. The little freshmen. _She thought. I knew it was more to herself, and I hated listening to things she wanted to keep secret. I hated this power sometimes. I hated it more then anything.

"Yes, and he had a really good reason." Alice leaned into him with her hand resting on his chest. "Darling this is-"

"Hello, Jasper Hale. I've really been looking forward to meeting you." Aurora's voice was beautiful as she cut Alice off. All eyes where on her now.

_That is his name right, Edward?_

I nodded. "How…did you know that?"

"I'm not sure. I just did." She smiled.

"Like I was saying. Jasper this is Aurora. The new sister in the family." Alice said smiling at Aurora. "Isn't she beautiful."

Jasper laid his hand over hers on his chest. "She is beautiful, but nowhere near your beauty."

Alice giggled and I knew that she would be blushing if she wasn't dead. Or should I say undead.

Chapter 5

New Life

I loved being Edward Cullen's new little sister. We did everything together. Carlisle and Esme didn't want me to go back to school for a while. So that everyone could start to forget me. I told them that wouldn't take long.

Emmett had to be my favorite. He liked to pick on me because he was taller and bigger then me. I didn't really like Rosalie all that much. She didn't seem to like me so I did my best to stay out of your way. She reminded me of my mom.

Esme was great. She would take me shopping and we would hanging out all the time. She almost freaked when I asked her if she knew where the closest Good Will was.

"Honey, you live with us now. You will never have to shop at that place ever again." She told me.

"Well then where will I shop? I don't have any money." I told her.

"That's why I'm here. I have money and you can get what ever you want from where ever you want." She replied.

Carlisle was awesome as well. He knew if something was wrong, and he would make it right again. Just like a real dad should.

He came into my room one night. I was laying on my to big bed. I still hadn't figured out that I couldn't sleep anymore. 24 hours seemed way to long.

"Hello sweetheart." He said after knocking and coming in. "Is everything alright?"  
"Hey Carlisle, or should I call you dad?"

"You can call me whatever you want. May I sit down?"

"Sure." I moved my pile of books out of the way so that he could sit down.

"You seem very…lonely. Is everything ok?"

"I'm just not use to having a family."

"Well I can't say I know how that feels because I do but then again I don't as well. You can always talk to me, or as I'm sure you already know, Edward."

"I know I can. I just don't know how. I've never really had someone to talk to"

"Which would explain the lonely."

"I think I have a power. Edward told me kinda about it."

"Oh, and what do you think it is?"

"I think I know things about people before I actually meet them. Isn't that weird."

"Well Edward can read minds."

"And Jasper can calm people down." I replied.

"Did someone tell you that?"

"No. I think I've just known all along."

Carlisle looked at me weird. "Maybe that is your power. Maybe you are special. And that's all you need to know."

"But why am I special. I don't wanna be special."

"It doesn't mean anything bad. It means that while you were still human you were able to know about someone without even meeting them. It's nothing to worrie about."

I didn't worry about it anymore. I was proud to be a Cullen.

Chapter 6

The New One.

All eyes were on Aurora as we walked the paths in between buildings to the main office. I knew what they were seeing. I knew what they were looking at. This morning Aurora had ran to me because "Alice was trying to turn her into a Barbie doll." She looked wonderful when I was finaly able to calm her down enough to put the clothes on. Alice even wanted to do her hair. All Rosalie wanted to do was get the screaming brat to school. I left a bruise on her rib cage as I walked pass her. Emmett glared at me then silently asked me what she was thinking about. I just shoke my head and kept walking. There wasn't anything I could really tell him.

Aurora smiled and held her head up high as she walked in between me and Emmett. Alice had bought her a real leather skirt with matching leather boots, and the white button up shirt fit her perfect. There wasn't a darn thing with her outfit that didn't fit her. I would have never looked at anyone the way I was looking at Aurora.

_Edward they're staring at me._

I smiled and chuckled. I couldn't help myself. They were staring at her. Not only guys, but girls too. Not all of their thoughts were nice, but at least she had their attention. Some of the guys though I wanted to kill and not care if my family was watching me do it.

_Calm down, Edward. No one is going to hurt her. _Jasper told me. I was suddenly feeling calm, but it wouldn't last long.

_Edward. _He growled.

All I could do was smile.

_Oh my gosh, look at the new girl. Is she with Edward? Lucky girl if she is. _Thoughts invaded my mind. And the said thing was I didn't even want to hear them.

I smiled even more as girls said how lucky Aurora was if she was with me. I didn't want her for any other reason other then being her brother. And I knew that in the past she liked me and even had a crush on me, but know she was just happy to be in the same house with me. She liked being my sister, and I liked being her brother. We were both happy.

We walked into the main building and closed the door. The woman sitting at the desk looked up at us.

_Oh my. Isn't she lovly._

I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"Well hello. How can I help you?" She asked pleasently.

"I'm Aurora Cullen. I'm new here." Said Aurora. Her sweet angelic voice was crisp and clear.

"Oh yes. Your father called just before you walked in telling me that you would be here today." _But he never said how beautiful she was. _"Where was it that you came from?"

"Um..." She looked up at me.

"Alaska. She came from Alaska." I said.

_Thank you._ Aurora told me.

"Oh another Alaskian. How do you like it in Forks?"

"I'm not use to a lot of sun, but I've never seen real rain before. I love it here."

"Have you been passed down to a lot of families?"

Aurora looked at the ground. I knew on the inside she was starting to cry. "Not really." Her voice was barly a whisper. "Just one family before Car-dad was able to get me. They didn't treat me all that well. I'm lucky to be with them now."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I said seen the way her brother had talked to her when he dropped her off. The way he had grabed her arm as she tried to get out of the car. I heard his thoughts.

_Oh I shouldn't have said anything. Way to go Joanne. _"Well we sure are glad to have you here with us. You know something, you look just like a girl who use to go to school here. Poor little thing died in a fire not to long ago. She was asleep up stairs, and her parents and brother died before she did. Whole house went to the ground. Poor thing never had a chance to get out of the house."

"How aweful. And you say I look just like her?" _Oh no oh no oh no._

"Mm hm. In the face. A lot in the face. But that happens sometimes. People look like people and such. But you must be a Cullen by birth. You have the same beautiful eyes. Like liquid gold. Just like your brothers and sisters."

Aurora brightened up and smiled. "I wanna say he's my dad's causin or something like that, When they moved down here I couldn't stop crying. We were already practicly brothers and sisters. I would wrestile with Emmett a lot. When I was little he would let me win." She elbowed him in the side. "Not so much anymore."

The lady laughed. "Well it's good that you all get along so great. Now, your mother has already come in and signed everything for you. About a week ago if I remember right. All you have to do is have your teachers sign this form, and your all set."

Aurora took the form and we headed out. She had a new schedual and was given a map, but she just folded it and put it way in her new book bag that she picked with Alice. We walked down the halls and paths together. Rosalie left to go do her thing with Emmett, then Jasper and Alice. And finally it was just me and her.

She smiled up at me. "Well Ms. Cullen welcome to Forks Highschool."

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen. It is good to be here with you."

We started laughing. "You don't have to hide it anymore. I know your nervouse love."

"Yeah, but I have to hide it. For now anyway. What if someone see's me and knows I'm Jasmine."

"Don't worry about it. No one will."

"How can you be so sure?" I looked at her. "Oh yeah. Nevermind."

I chuckled. "Would you just calm down. There is nothing for you to worry about. Nothing at all." I smiled down at her again. "You should go on into your class.. Before you get in trouble. I'll be right out here when class is over alright."

"Ok." She gave me a puppy dog look and went into the class. I grabbed onto a locker because I was about to fall over from laughing so hard. Then I had to pop the dent out. I hated it when I did that. But what can a vampire say?

Chapter 7

Going Crazy

I had been back to school now for almost six weeks and I was still having to erase my name and write "Aurora Cullen" because I kept writing "Jasmine Andrews". Yeah I know I'm not smart enough to be a Cullen, but I was getting there. Slowly but surly, Carlisle, Esme and Edward were all tutoring me. Carlisle would joke about it and say things like, "No matter how hard we try, she's never going to be a doctor." We would all start laughing because first of all I didn't want to be a doctor. I don't want to be anything right now then who I am. And I still didn't trust myself everytime a human crossed paths with me. But when Febuary 14th rolled around I thought I was going crazy.

All the chocolates and couples. Even Rosalie and Emmett were all over each other. Shock shock. Alice already knew what Jasper was getting her, and I thought that sucked. I would never want to have that gift. She comes running into the living room and starts kissing Jasper screaming thank you thank you I love you I love you. It got pretty sick when he started kissing her back, and not looking like he was in a lot of pain. I couldn't stop laughing though because it was quiet funny at times. And God forbid if he changed his mind or else here we would go again...and again...and again for the third time. I was starting to lose it.

Carlisle and Esme though tried not so much to show, but I could see it. I was starting to find out that not only did I know the person without meeting them, but I could read peoples emotions as well.


End file.
